On The Flip Side
by 1Kimmy101
Summary: When he looked at Jade, it was just Jade, and him. But when he looked at me, he was still looking for her. Don't get me wrong. I would have so taken him. Gladly, thankfully, just took him. If I didn't know already, he wasn't mine. He couldn't be. He was already hers. Based on Tori Goes Platinum. Please Read & Review!


**A/N: written because I can't stand bori, and I miss bade. **

Disclaimer: wish it was so I could bring bade back:(

On The Flip Side.

I saw everything...  
From the way they looked each other to the way they moved. Even now, after the huge breakup, I could see their connection. Their love for each other already ran down too deep, like intricate strings that wound round their hearts tangled and twisted. Knotted and double knotted. Impossible to untie and so strong even her scissors could never cut through them.

They seemed special even without the extra observations, like opposite ends of the spectrum, she was like fire, with a hot temper, and a rage that made lions look tame. He was like ice, cool and chill, never letting anything really get to him. But together, they weren't either, she cooled her anger with him, and he was always warmer around her. Like putting in effort to stretch across that vast spectrum. But they did it, they could. And even when they couldn't, when her fires were too strong even for him to put down, his icy persona cooled her down again. They'd make up.

They just…. Fitted.

Not like jigsaws.

Please, they were anything but cliché.

It was more like magnets, drawn to each other with an attraction they just couldn't help but to succumb to.

The way they moved around each other too, like they could predict each other's next action. Hands slipping into each other naturally, walking perfectly in step. As if she could sense when he was looking at her, she'd smile, his smile. As if he could sense her very presence, his hand reaching for her a few seconds earlier than possible.

Then when they looked at each other, they really _saw_ each other... Not just the their appearances, it was like just a glance would show them everything, like a window into their heart. They saw each other all the way down to the soul. As deep as their own relationship. The same way I tried to see Beck, Jade saw him. Maybe she saw even more. I would never know. But he was the only one who could ever really see Jade, the real Jade, sometimes we: me, André, Robbie, the gang, we caught glimpses of it. When she was with him, when she looked at him, and that small smile secretly crept up her face. Slowly, but surely. And then when he looked back, seeing that mini smile and grinning back, sometimes taking her hand, sometimes throwing and arm over her shoulder, sometimes just looking at her like she was everything. She probably was, at least to him. Their exchanges weren't long, it never caught people's attention, it caught mine though. I saw it all.

Cat probably saw more of the real her than we did. They were closer than people saw on the surface. Secretly, I wanted to see more too, though, another part of me just wanted to kill her.

He liked to play with her hair, her fingertips, her hair extensions, like a childlike obsession. Winding locks of hair through his fingers or tracing sweet nothing's on her palm. He lived for the soft smile she'd give him when she thought no one was looking. Even the slight roll of eyes as some secret inside joke was brought up, all without words, almost like their fingers could speak to each other. I can still remember the fierce glare Jade gave me when she caught me watching from the corner of my eye. But Beck didn't notice anything, or he was too mesmerized by her to care. His eyes wouldn't leave hers unless it had to.

He liked to hold her in different places, around the shoulder, the waist, and she liked it when he did. If you watched closely, you could see her expression melt, for a fraction if a second. You could feel her mood lift even if just for a second or two. Her lips would turn at the edges, for maybe a millimetre. When he put his arms around her, her walls broke down, just the slightest. She'd lean into him instinctively. She lived for his touch. Pulling on his arms around her waist so she could rest on his chest, content.

He knew it too. He could see it, feel it too, he was in tune with every nuance of her emotion and action. Of course he knew, because he knew everything about her. Just, I don't think she always knew that he knew. There was that sometimes backward glance she gave him, too see whether he was still following her despite the fact that he'd never stray. Her constant insecurity with him and other insignificant girls even though he couldn't care less about any other girl. It was just her. She didn't know how important she was to him, even if it was apparent in the way he looked at her, spoke to her, touched her. She couldn't comprehend how much she meant to him. It infuriated me sometimes to see her getting so worked up with him. She already had him and maybe it sometimes seemed as though he held the dominance in the relationship, but without a doubt, he'd do anything for her. Why did she still scream and kick? He was already hers, but the constant bickering and yelling obviously took a toll, on both of them. All for nothing. Because really, he meant the world to her too.

When they broke up, no one expected it to last. I think it hit Cat the hardest, but it's hard to say because nothing really hits her. I don't know why they broke up, or what was going through his head as he held on to that door handle. Maybe he was just sick of the fighting, he needed a break. Maybe there was too much friction, too much to flip back. Either way, I was so sure he would open it, open that door. And even when he didn't, I still knew he never stopped loving her. Yet my heart leapt. Not a second later, a surge of guilt rushed through me for even feeling that.

Don't get me wrong. I would have so taken him. Gladly, thankfully, just took him. If I didn't know already, he wasn't mine. He couldn't be. He was already hers. Broken up or not. He could never look at me the way he looked at her, never feel the way he felt for her. No one could love someone else so deeply, so, so deeply, and then shift that love to someone else. Not that quickly anyways... No. He might have loved me. But it was a different love. Artificial and strained, the kind that last for a month of two at most before it starts to drag.

He missed her. She missed him. And I wasn't the only one who could tell. Cat could, I'm pretty sure she tried to persuade her to get back together. But her pride wouldn't allow it. Not a second time. And just like that. We saw no more. Not one glimpse of her true self, no a shred of kindness left. Everything became a façade to her. Looking at her was impossible. Her walls had been built up so high and so strong. It was impenetrable. She didn't let it show. But she needed him just as much as he needed her.

It was worst for Beck because now his whole life was just an act. At first I didn't want to believe it... I wanted it so bad I could just about lie to myself. When he hugged me because I got the platinum music awards, I wanted to think, _yes this is real_.

But when he tried kissing me it was too much.

The _difference_ was too much. When he looked at Jade, it was just Jade, and him. But when he looked at me, he was _still looking for her_. He was trying do hard to prove he didn't need her when all along. He was struggling. Struggling and straining . Just the other day, he just stopped in front of her locker, staring. Sometimes I swear, he had trouble breathing, and the way he held his chest, he was in pain. Times like those, I wanted to walk up to him, tell him it was okay. But I knew, immediately, he would have that superficial smile on. "I'm fine Tori," I could hear him say, with that casual shrug, walking away.

How could I just kiss him? HOW? I couldn't bring myself to that level, a distraction for who he really wanted. Something that wouldn't last. I refused to become just another one of those girls in Beck's car who asked for a ride. Someone he'd laugh and smile with, but never really love.

No.

She couldn't because she knew, regardless of whether he himself had realized it.

He only loved _her_. Only ever loved _her_, only ever would love _her_.

It was just a matter of time, just like magnets, they could be polar opposites, but eventually, one will flip over and be pulled back by the other.

**A/N: Please review, it's my first one-shot, so I'd like to know what you think of it! Don't favourite without reviewing.**


End file.
